<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TOYS WITH A MISSION TO KILL by Houndmancometh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075497">TOYS WITH A MISSION TO KILL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh'>Houndmancometh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death - Fandom, MANSION - Fandom, Toys - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TOYS WITH A MISSION TO KILL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TOYS WITH A MISSION TO KILL</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy until Death<br/>It’s determined in how much time left<br/>The Place was the Thomas Werther’s Mansion<br/>He was a Rich Toy Maker in his day<br/>But he died, but his spirit still stays<br/>Nestled outside London in the suburb of Londonberry <br/>The Mansion stands alone among the hills and mountains with acres of land for miles<br/>The Werther’s Mansion housed toys from Ancient to Present time<br/>But Mr. Werther’s spirit grows weary and is established in all the toys<br/>They will all be for murder in decoys<br/>Adults and kids would come for miles in getting a glimpse of all the toys they saw<br/>The Mansion would often have open house visits<br/>But was it open house for murder?<br/>Unexpected beyond anyone’s wildest imagination, toys that seemed still would often move and stalk<br/>Some would even talk<br/>No one would suspect toys to commit murder<br/>Yet toys had a clause<br/>Visits would sometimes unknowingly find themselves in a trance on pause<br/>Toys took control of visitor’s minds<br/>Darkness within like closed blinds<br/>One by one, toys of all kinds moved within a mission to kill<br/>It was their free will<br/>The Pirate Doll made his appearance and killed one of the visitor’s with a sword<br/>The army of dolls tormented the Guest<br/>It was the toys request<br/>Fire Engines instead of squirting water, it was fire to burn up human life<br/>Christmas season of toys<br/>Too the children of all ages, its oh boy<br/>But will the toys cause terror?<br/>Beware<br/>The toys are coming for you</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>